A Man's Honor
by Lionmate
Summary: Hello repected readers, I'm back baby, and I come with a new story!It starts of at the end of Zuko's and Jin's 'date' I suppose, and it moves on from there. The story will be oriented from the anime. It's about Zuko and what happens after really
1. Chapter 1: By The Fountain

Well I never expected to make another story here in Fanficion, but I guess old habits die hard, or is it I'm just in love with a good story? Who knows and now I feel like I'm rambling like everyone else here does.

Anyway for anyone who has read my previous stories, it has been years since I've made a story, quite literally. Does it take that long to recharge my batteries?

So yea I apologize to my readers, if I still have any..lol.

As for new comers, always welcome, fics are for your enjoyment and as your host it's my duty to welcome you.

This story is dedicated to the new Avatar movie that came out about a month ago, which inspired me (ohh I know people said it sucked, but I looked pass the crappy scripture and tried to focus on my love for the anime and how awesome it was to have a movie dedicated to it). It's also dedicated to my diminishing childhood, as I once knew it when I enjoyed anime in those times, ahhhh the memories. And of course it is dedicated to you the readers, for your pleasure!

This is going to be about Zuko (As always, I just love the character of Zuko, who wouldn't really) and with Jin, well maybe, you would have to stay tuned for more chapters later on if you want to find out.

At any rate enough nostalgia; on with my latest project

* * *

~A Man's Honor: By The Fountain~

"What's wrong? Jin asked concerned.

"It's complicated" Zuko mumbled, barely audible to anyone but himself while he made haste to the house his uncle and he lived in Ba Sin Sei "I have to go".

Softly but decisively he moved on, with light steps until nothing remained of him, leaving his female companion standing by the fountain.

As he left Jin had an expression of confusion, why would he leave? It was the perfect moment for a make out session, and her hormones were on fire, ready to savor his lips and his being, but he left so suddenly with only a few word.

She continued staring at the direction he marched to a few moments ago, nothing but an empty, dark road made of stone, slightly visible only by the torches he lit just before those teasing 'kisses' they gave each other.

His sudden departure had left her confused and unfulfilled. And now she was starting to feel saddened, had she done something wrong? She didn't think so; everything was so perfect up until this point. Maybe she was too fast? And he wasn't ready? Was that it?

She looked down at the floor with a defeated face and sighted,

'What does it's complicated mean?' Jin thought to herself, she wanted to figure out what he really meant.

Lee seemed like a sweet guy, apart from being handsome. What kind of complications could someone like him have?

They had so much fun during their short time together and the more she found out about him, or at least what he let on during their date, Jin felt more attracted to him. And unlike other men she met in her life, he was so timid but he had the attitude of pure and utter determination. When she gazed into his eyes at times tonight, it was almost like his eyes were on fire. Was she turnig him on? She hoped so, she did her best.

Jin let a small crack of a smile curl up in her saddened expression as she thought of this. It was so dreamy to think of a guy with both qualities, Lee seemed so unique, like a jewel by the shore full of rocks and boulders.

It was so rare on men, especially in the earth kingdom, were everyone thought they were the toughest person around, that someone would be so shy and yet so determine, had he had a girlfriend before? Was he a foreigner? She would have asked him, if he hadn't left…

Jin looked up and sighted again, then started to walk the same way they both came in from, and the way he ran off to. She still had a saddened expression on her.

She would have to confront him eventually, as she was a regular customer at the Tea shop anyway. She didn't know though, what Lee would say when he sees her by then, or what she would say to him.

"Oh hey Lee, great tea as always ...soo what did you mean by "It's complicated during our date? Jin said out laud as she walked home.

"No that's stupid, how about "Hi Lee, so uhh I had a great time in our date, do you want to go out again?"

Jin said again, and then thought more closely at what she said, 'that was even more idiotic than my first one, I didn't even ask him why he left' she was glad this was only a rehearsal.

Maybe she should just forget about that dark spot on her first date and act normal? Perhaps that would be best, Lee didn't seem like the kind of guy who liked to dwell on the past, judging by the way he was evasive about his life.

Besides, she had a great time with him, and he looked like he did with her too, that was what really mattered really.

And maybe with a bit of persuasion he might go out with her again, who knows maybe she can get him to open up to her more.

A slight blush formed in her cheeks, the though of more dates with Lee seemed nice, despite what happened today. The good thing about being in Ba Sin Sei, was that no one leaves, since it's the safest place in the world, away from the fire nation. She wouldn't have to worry about him leaving any time soon.

So at least with that one happy thought, she looked forward to meeting him again.

* * *

"So how was it? Asked uncle Iroh, turning from the plant baskets he was trimming, at night?

Zuko slammed the slide doors to his room with a snap saying nothing.

To which Iroh looked on suspiciously and turned back to face the baskets full of plants again.

"It was nice..." murmured Zuko suddently for the second time that night but to his uncle, then went on to shut the doors again, much softly this time however.

Now with a smile Iroh continued to trim his plants, humming while he did.

He didn't say much but he was happy that his nephew enjoyed himself at least a little bit tonight, after all you were only a teenager for so long, and he was long overdue for a fun night, and having one with a girl was just what his nephew need, or at least he thought so.

Young love was such an inspirational thought for the old master, tapping into his more charming side, Iroh could remember his very own teenage years. He didn't want to interfere with Zuko's night though, allowing his nephew to make of his life as he pleases, he could watch the results blossom from a distance.

Perhaps, however, he can give him some advice next time, his beloved nephew could most definitely use more of that.

Now that they were in Ba Sin Sei, they wouldn't have to worry about Azula coming after them, and Prince Zuko could think about other things rather than just capturing the avatar all the time.

Maybe his time here would indefinitely change his perspective about how to live his own life, and make cohesive, rational choices about what's good for _him_.

Ba Sin Sei offered both of them a chance to start again, it was an opportunity to get away from the stress of an old man's troubled past, and a young man's traumatic childhood.

In fact, Iroh thought, ever since he started working in this Tea shop, he knew he'd reached his calling. Making and serving Tea is, he decided, what he would do for the remainder of his life, besides people around seemed to like his Tea.

"_Winter Spring! Summer and Fall!"—_

* * *

It's a strange feeling when a man is alone, he battles himself with the thought that maybe he should go out and enjoy life with his friends, or whether he should stay put and enjoy solidarity. Both had their advantages, as well as disadvantages.

Perhaps if this was a different time, a different place, prince Zuko would have gone out with his mother for a walk around the royal palace, or even hanged out with Azula and her crazy friends out to terrorize some poor guard at the entrance hall. He might have even sat in the dinning room with his father for supper and have some small talk with him, that is before he became fire lord…

But all those things were long gone, which is why he had _no_ choice but accept solitude, a man's last resort.

His uncle always told him that to meditate peacefully, a man needs his own space, a quiet environment and it proved correct always, Zuko would know by experience.

And in was in solitude, that Zuko did indeed find peace, he found himself not angry with the bad memories, even if he didn't mediate. Sometimes he was sad when he thought of his mother, but in solitude he needn't show his pain to anyone.

Zuko had indeed had a good night tonight, something he hadn't had in a while.

He was, normal for what felt like a breath only, but a much needed breath he had longed for and didn't even know it until it was over. Working on that _peasant_ Tea shop was driving him insane and he needed a distraction, he guessed.

A waiter was hardly a job for a prince, it was so indignant but he had to deal with it, for now at least.

When Jin asked if he wanted to 'get together with her sometime' Zuko was flabbergasted, and then his uncle had to agree for him to this! They were enemies of the earth kingdom, if anyone found out who they really were, well Zuko didnt want to think about it, they had already gone thru so much.

That incident with Jet probably had a few people wondering and he didn't want to alert anyone else if he accidentally said something to this refugee girl.

But it was a nice night anyway, when Jin kissed him he had to hold himself from doing something he might regret, Jin was a nice girl and he didn't want to take this too far for both their sakes, he didn't want anyone to know what he was.

He knew it was coming sooner or later, which is why he brought the free tea coupon for when the moment arrived, but apparently it wasn't enough, that Jin was persistent.

'Of course she would be, she an Earth Kingdom girl' Zuko though while he stared at his ceiling.

He tried to resist all of her advances during the night; he wasn't interested in her, it was his uncle's idea anyway.

What he didn't know before though was that he would have a bit of fun, despite the awkwardness of the entire situation.

Jin reminded him of how much he really missed all those childhood moments without her knowing, Zuko had felt good, he was actually hanging out with someone his age. And she wasn't even trying capture him and take him as a prisioner.

How much had the loneliness swept him into darkness that he needed to resort to this?

Maybe he was a little angry when he left her standing by the fountain, the situation was perfect for him to take it up to next level, but he just _couldn't._

He was a prince of the Fire Nation, banished and disgraced he might have been but he was still considered an enemy to every one else, he was fire nation no matter what. And now that he was a fugitive of the same, he and his uncle had no one, he couldn't trust anyone. He had to protect himself and his uncle and besides.

No one would be interested in him anyway, if they knew who he really was, Zuko was doomed for the time being.

His life was, it was 'It was complicated' His own words echoed in his mind.

"Maybe I just need some rest" Zuko held his head with his hand as he laid down in the mat, covering his burned curse, and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Please Review, an author's goal is to provide and I would like to know your opinion about the story

BTW I already started the second chapter so expect it soon I guess..


	2. Chapter 2: A very TEAdious Fate

I know sometimes people spill their guts and grief when they make a story here. It's quite hilarious at times when it's noticeable lol. It is therefore hard to find a good, genuine piece of work around here; you know the one that's actually related to the original story? Anime in this case, or Cartoon as Fanfiction oh so smarty heads categorize it.

That's why as I read some of these stories I couldn't stand it anyone damn it, I had to write something good, and besides there aren't a lot of JinxZuko out there.

I'm just the type of guy who likes to keep it simple and original, well as original as I can with the obvious changes to how it turns out instead of how the anime was.

All the characters will talk and act as the anime (cartoon?) portrays them to the best of my abilities, and since I'm a fan of avatar and have watched the entire series at least 3 times, I think I'm in a good position.

So if you're tired of that angst, depressing crap around here, and those so called humorous, cheesy stories out there, prepare for the real thing! Because I might add Sokka later on, and yes I love Sokka too.

This is a Love story, but it's primarily about Zuko's legend. And this story will always be in third person as opposed to my other avatar story here, were it was all in Zuko's first person

_**Also, I think this might be my first M for Mature story, (O.O) I think is about time, but I'm not so sure, it will probably turn out horribly for all I know lol. I mean come on, I'm already years past 18 and I haven't even considered it? But I don't know.**_

_**I guess I'll leave it to you readers, tell me what you think, should I keep it T for Teen or M for mature? Poll is now officially open!**_

Well second chapter on with the story I say weeeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

~A Man's Honor: A very _tea_dious Fate~

"Enjoy the Tea" Iroh beamed at three new costumers as he handed the tray of hot liquid to them, all which took a sip at the same time, their jade and crystal rings clearly visible when they lifted their cups to their eager looking faces.

The bearded one nodded to his fellow companions after he tasted the delicious substance. They had heard of a master Tea maker in the lower rings of Ba Sin Sei, some described his Tea as being the only good thing after a hard days work. That the old master's tea was a savory taste made for kings. Hence why they were here, if this man's tea was so good that it had people talking about it in the upper ring, than it was at least worth checking out.

And indeed it was, the tender taste, lusciously danced around the man's tongue, it was excellent, Jasmine Tea.

They stood up and headed to confront Iroh "Excuse me sir, your Tea is excellent in taste, truly unique"

"Well, I always say a man should make of life like he makes his Tea" Iroh lifted a finger and quoted himself.

Just as he said that, the double wooden doors opened, reveling greened robed figure with a plastered smile in her features, in her pockets just enough earth kingdom coins for one cup of tea.

Zuko had been sweeping the floor off the dirty shop with a broom close to were his uncle was talking to these shady characters, whom didn't seem to belong with the environment.

He tried not to pay any attention to what they were saying, opting for just finishing his duty so that he can go back to attending the customers, it was demeaning, but it was better than sweeping with a broom like a slave.

The man chuckled a bit "quite right indeed, what would you say if I told you, you could make your famous Tea in a more… friendly area? You would be rewarded quite handsomely for your services"

Jin walked to her usual spot at the left corner of the tea shop, and sat in the table there, she was a bit exited and nervous to talk to Lee again. She would let her smile do most of the work though; he seemed to lose some of his tenseness when she smiled at him last time.

"Oh no thank you kind sir, but making Tea is its own reward" Iroh almost sang at the man, reminiscing the joy of making delicious Jasmine Tea.

"But it needn't be the only reward; I could provide you with your very own Tea shop right in the Upper Ring" The man smiled knowingly holding his precious stone covered hands in a clap.

"'My own Tea shop, this is a dream come true!" Iroh almost shouted unbelievingly.

Jin was ready to order when she overheard what Lee's uncle and the two men were talking about, her outstretch hand that was facing the boy in an apron sweeping was lowered.

"What going on here! Are you trying to poach my best employee!" the owner of the store flew in between the refined dressed men and his precious tea maker.

"Hey all if fair in business right?"

"Don't listen to this guy Mushi; I'll make you Senior manager if you stay!" the tea shop owner pleaded with Iroh.

Iroh turned to proposition man "Do I get to name my own Tea shop?"

"Head Senior manger!"

Jin's eyes widened with expectation every time they spoke, she alternated from the tea shop owner to Iroh to the strange men standing in the middle of the shop. She was completely frozen in her seat.

"But of course! You would have complete creative freedom of the premises"

"Executive Senior Head manger!"

But all Iroh did was hand him the tea pot he was holding and bowed to the men in front of him, effectively dooming the tea shop owner's hope.

"Did you hear that nephew; we are going to have our own Tea shop!" Iroh beamed at the direction where he was sweeping.

"That's right young man, your life is about to change forever!" agreed the business man.

Zuko stopped sweeping instantly, and threw the broomstick at the wall opposite to him while he made his way out of the shop, not looking up once he grumpily replied "I'll try to contain my excitement" and left out the doors.

Jin's gazed at Lee as he walked pass her out the door, and her eyes where already burning with sadness. He was going to a better place now, but it was somewhere she couldn't reach him to.

Her lips quivered a little at the though of his soon to be departure only a few days after she went out with him.

She stared at the door for a few more seconds and then got up after him.

* * *

Ba Sin Sei's afternoon's bright sky was only match by the scorching heat from the sun, the great city always enjoyed hot weather this time of the year, when it was summer.

In the fire Nation, it was always this hot all the time of the year however, if Zuko had anything to be thankful for was that Ba Sin Sei didn't share the artic, cold and unforgivable weather that the Northern water tribe city did, now that would be too much if it did.

If only he could feel his home land's weather all the time like he used to, instead going around touring the world looking for the avatar.

Zuko leaned on the wall outside the Tea shop, his mind in focus with the dirt beneath him.

He had to sight; fate seemed to dance around his life like he was its own personal favorite doll. He was always stuck in some part of the world, doing exactly what he _didn't_ want to do.

What difference did it make whether he moved here or there or somewhere else? It's always ended the same way, with his destiny unfulfilled and one step backwards. Zuko didn't care about owing a Tea shop! For Agni's sake, for the past few weeks he couldn't go a day without the word Tea in his mind at least fifty times.

Prince Zuko turned his head to the dirt streets ahead of him. This might have been his uncle's dream, but Zuko was just frustrated with living a false life with a false name.

He wanted to capture the avatar and restore his honor once and for all, he wanted to go back home and have his father's love back.

He wanted his life, his family, his honor back!

And yet he was stuck here, with a _Tea_ oriented fate.

'Well at least we'll live more sanitized now' Zuko cracked a smile, but he was still annoyed at his fate and its creator.

A small, tin piece of paper gently floated in from of him, falling like feather, headed for the ground. Zuko's eyes widened slightly as he made to reach for it, he could made out the words 'Missing Bi-

"Hi Lee" a voiced broke thru him just as he had grabbed the flyer; he turned his head to his right to meet a greened dressed young woman with a smile plastered in her features.

Jin had just come out of the Tea shop after him, opening the wooden doors and scanning the area around her. She saw Lee leaning just to her left on the wall; he seemed deep in thought for what she could make out.

Zuko's eyes widened in surprised for the slightest of a moment as she greeted him.

"Uh… Hi?" Zuko greeted her back with the familiar confused and dumb expression he gave her when she asked him out a few days ago.

Jin composed herself and smiled even more for him, she wanted to give her best expression to him "I had great night the other day Lee, I hope you did too"

She leaned forward a bit with her hands behind her back, her smile never leaving her face.

Zuko was, yet again flabbergasted by her "I guess I…did…too?" In all honesty, he had no idea what to say to her.

"Really? I though it was real sweet of you to light up the fountain for me, I'm still wondering how you did it though" Jin closed in to match with her extended upper body, effectively coming closer to him, carefully avoiding the aftermath of that scene a few days ago.

"Well, it was nothing really" he scratched the back of his head with a hand while looking away. "I hope you had fun… uh Jin"

Jin closed her eyes with joy and cocked her head to the side in happiness "It was very _romantic_ Lee, of course I had fun" She leaned even closer to him, now only mere inches away from his face, her eyes opened with a seductress stare at him "And right now, I can think of other fun things to do"

Zuko's eyes widened completely, he could tell what she was trying to do. So he turned away from her, the unknown flyer still in hand.

"I'm sorry, but I _can't_"

After hearing that, she stood back strait and folded her hands in front of her, her smile long gone "Lee, what's wrong?" she pleaded for an answer.

However Zuko remained silent, and kept his stare away from her. There was no strait forward answer to that, even he had trouble answering what he felt inside at times, even he had trouble finding a linear path thru the jungle that was his destiny.

Jin's stare was downcast, the sadness evident, maybe Lee didnt like her like she did him.

"I heard you're moving to the Upper Ring soon Lee, and I feel happy for you and your uncle" she stooped for a second.

"Your uncle does really make the best Tea, and I think you both deserve to live in the upper part of Ba Sin Sei" she smiled a little and stared shyly at his stoned face.

"I'm sure you'll find a lot of prettier girls there that will come after you, with make up I bet too" he turned just enough that he was looking at her as she spoke, reveling a bit of his scared side of his face.

Jin smiled sadly at him "don't worry, you're definitely a catch" as she waved her hand in front of him cannily.

"And you wont even have to try, you're just too attractive"

If there was one thing that Zuko hated more than being angry at someone, it was guilt. He'd always have a little hole in his hearth nudging him whenever he felt he did something wrong, like the time he let his emotions get the best of him and indignantly expressed his lack of care for the safety of his crew a few months ago while they chasing the avatar.

It was when he felt responsible for someone's unhappiness. That in some way his lack of care had caused an evil per say, and he felt just as dirty and cruel as Azula.

It felt like he was passing on his own miserable problems to others because he couldn't handle them himself, because he was unable to keep his own sad fate away from those who weren't even remotely involved, and then he felt weak for it, _weak._

Zuko frowned, _weak! I'm NOT weak!_

Jin noticed him frowning at her and was a little taken aback by his looked of hate. When he didn't say anything but continued frowning hatefully at her, Jin got the message.

She bit her lips while clutching her robes, bowed to him and startled him out of his daydream "It was nice meeting you Lee, I hope you find what you seek here in Ba Sin Sei" she turned around and let her burned eyes express themselves in the form of salty water drops that drifted slowly down her flustered cheeks and started walking fast in the opposite direction.

Zuko didn't realize what he had done until she started walking away, her scared face and her quivering hands.

"Wait!" he thought fast and quickly grabbed her hand with his own that had the flyer.

She stopped in her tracks as he held her hand, but didn't face him; the familiar heat of his hand was hotter than anybody else's shed met.

"I'm… I'm sorry about that" What else could he say to her? He was always tongued twisted when it came to this sort of thing.

"I was just thinking of an unpleasant feeling you reminded of" Zuko tried to explain.

Jin looked back in shock at him with an even more hurt look on her teary face than before, and more water cascaded down her flushed face whil she held her free hand up her mouth. Was she really that repulsive to him?

Oh yea he was defiantly not good at this "No! But it wasn't about you Jin, I was just… thinking about my past"

Zuko let go of her hand and gazed downward, maybe he could be to be a little honest with her, it was the only way he could explain himself without stumbling for lies and be caught in obviousness

Jin had stopped crying when he said this, and started to wipe her tears with her bare hand while she waited patiently for him to say something. Her hearth in her throat just a few seconds ago, and her flushness retreating from her skin slowly. The nervousness still very much alive however.

"It started when I was just a kid" he looked up to her startled face, was he telling her something deeply painful? He looked hurt as he spoke.

"My family and I have a _complicated_ relationship" Now it was Zuko's turn to pause as he reiterated the story he told himself every night.

"I lost everything four years ago, my family, my honor, my life" He pointed to his scar.

"And it was all because I tried to save lives; it was all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut" he grumbled the last part, annoyed at himself.

"My father did this to me, and then he banished me from his land" Zuko faced Jin with his burned side of his face, while clutching the flyer in his fist.

"Every one back home hates me; the only one I have right now who doesn't is my uncle"

And then surprising even himself, Zuko chuckled grimly "I don't even know were my mother is, she disappeared a long time ago" his mother was a touchy subject, so he wouldn't say anything more.

"Anyway we travel a lot seeking… a bit of peace from all that I suppose" Zuko decided she'd heard enough, he didn't want her to know about who he was and who he was seeking. He had told her the truth, but left out the important pieces of information she didn't need to hear. He hoped that what he did let on didn't sound too tragic; he felt depressed enough telling her.

But it was to no avail, Jin looked horrified, perhaps he should have just lied to her.

"Oh Lee, I'm so sorry" her hand once again covered her mouth, what he said to her was an incredibly terrifyingly sad story.

"So you see, I'm not exactly your average boy around here, that's why I just can't, I can't involved someone else"

Jin stared more intensely at him, and snatched his hands into hers "But Lee, you don't have to live with that if you don't want to, you said you were seeking a bit a of peace right?" she questioned him.

"I-" he glimpsed at the Tea shop, looking thru the window at where his uncle was still talking to the men "it doesnt matter anyway, we'll be ok I guess " He was lying of course, but at least his uncle would be happy, even if he wasn't.

She fallowed his glanced and nodded understanding. "You're an awfully sweet guy, it's like when you tried to joggle for me, even though you forgot how to" she had once again smiled for him.

"But I think you worry too much you will hurt someone else, you should take it easy more often" a thought appareted in her head "You know, I heard everyone in the Upper Ring has jewelry even in the underclothing" She giggled to lighten the mood after such a tragic story.

"But I did hurt someone else Jin" His intense direct stare made her feel butterflies in her stomach area, he was talking about her.

She stopped giggling, and then carefully placed her hand on his scar, slowly sliding her way down towards his mouth; she was reminded of the vigor she felt when his lips were ever so briefly connected to hers. "I know you didn't mean it Lee, I was just a little… surprise"

Then with a teasing voice added "I didn't know you could be **so** _sewious_"

She was trying to make him feel better, but all he could manage was a cracked laugh. He must have been terrible at being nice around women.

When he was about the reply, the strange men that were talking to his uncle came out of the store and made their way across the street to their carriage.

No sooner that they left, his uncle Iroh stepped out of the shop with a broad smile. "Oh nephew"

"Uncle Mushi!" Zuko said immediately backing away from the hold Jin had on his face.

Iroh took in the scenery knowingly "Hello there young lady" he bowed slightly for Jin, to which she waved back joyfully.

"I was going to go start packing our things, the kind man said we can take anything we want" He broadly smiled at Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko just looked away annoyed "that's great uncle"

Which didn't go unnoticed by him, he'd grown to read how Zuko felt by looking at his facial expression. So Iroh did what any respectable uncle would do for a nephew in situations like this, try and find a way to cheer him up!

"Why don't you invite your lady friend to our new home for the grand opening? I'm sure she would be delighted to have a cup of tea with us" Iroh's fatherly gazed between Zuko the young girl.

"What!"

Jin's eyes widened with joy and hope at Iroh, clasping her hands together in happiness "O really? I would love to go!" then looked at Zuko expectantly. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Well-"

Iroh laughed over him "He hasn't mind having a lovely young girl in the Tea shop before, and it certainly seems that he doesn't mind having one alone in the streets either" He handed her a piece of paper the fancy looking men gave him. It was a neatly trimmed pass with the gold symbols "Ba Sin Sei" on the top of it.

"Here's a pass to the upper city our new boss gave me, my nephew here will send word ahead of time so you can come to our new tea shop" Iroh patted Zuko's back, he still couldn't believe it, his very own tea shop; the tears could practically run down from the happiness he was feeling.

Zuko watched as she took the ticket from the old man, completely taken aback, he'd done it to him yet again. He had agreed for him.

"Thank you so much Mushi" after she bowed to him, Jin quickly kissed Zuko on his good cheek before he could back away "And thank you Lee, I have to go now but I hope to see you soon"

With a smile and a seducing expression she added "_real_ soon" bowed again and gracefully walked away, turning only once to wink at Zuko one last time.

Zuko was flushed from the kiss and the wink but quickly dispersed it when he heard his uncle speak "Isn't she a nice young woman, so polite and yet _persistent_" nudging Zuko's side with his elbow.

Incredulously, he gripped his uncle's nudging arm and glared back at him "Sometimes I wonder if we are really related" letting go of his uncle's arm and storming opposite from were Jin had gone, heading home without another word. He had thrown out the flyer to the wind in anger.

While Iroh stood there massaging his bruised arm from his nephews tight grip, watching the piece of paper be swept off by the wind.

"Did I say something wrong?" He shrugged and went to fallow his beloved nephew to their apartment, humming.

_"Winter Spring! Summer and Fall!"_

* * *

I'm a little concern if this story might have turned out more dramatic than I would of want it to be. Well, I guess i'll leave the critique to you the reader, Please Review!

BTW the new format here in Fanficton, SUCKS, it sucks so much. Serioustly so many gliches, its enought to drive me nuts! I just had to say it lol. Byes

Oh and yes to anwer question, I've yet again started writing the next chapter, here's a little sneak peak for you eager readers out there, it's gonna be called The Tale of Jin


	3. Chapter 3 Gaiden: The Tale of Jin

Wow this chapter was a lot harder to make than I thought I would be, actually now that I think about it, both my previous chapters were also hard to do, why? Because it's hard alternating between what the original show had and what I added. If you read my profile, or you know me you'll know I like to stick to it as original as I can with a smooth ride to the my alternate, Yes I know I'm torturing myself at time, but it's just like I said before. I'm sick of reading stories that make absolutely no sense.

And of course I changed a few things to add flavor to my story baby! I might be original but I'm not boring!

**But anyway, if you want to participate in my Jinko poll, please do so fast, (you know the one where I decide whether or not to make this a Mature story or keep it like it is) because if I decide to spice it up, it will be in the next couple of chapters, O.O.** Simply tell me what you think, R material or kitty stuff in a review.

If you don't, I'll have to decide myself and keep ya'll in the dark.

Note: everyone who has already read this story, I'm sorry for deceiving you before, but as I pointed out to a very unhealthy angry reviewer, the previous version of this story was premature, I wanted to see how the general public would react if I put this all of the sudden, lol sorry about that.

But it's kinda fun if you asked me, it's a really interesting way to see if your viewers will be honest or not, actually I think it's the only way, (even if some have poor taste lol). I made like 5 versions of the story (I know unnecessary) just to plug which one would be best and chouse the worst for your enjoyment haha! Don't hit me!

Oh and no I'm not dealing with anymore crap, if you don't like it don't read! Simple as that.

Well then now that that's clear up, here is the final, updated chapter of the Tale of Jin, the ACTUAL VERSION I intended to release but held back. Also keep in mind the next chapter will be release with this one, and no it won't contain R material yet I haven't gotten enough replies to decide so far.

ok this is the story of Jin and how she came to know who Zuko was, kinda like a mini Jin Gaiden, enjoy!

* * *

~~The Tale of Jin ~~

There was nothing more enjoyable than a nightly walk under a full moon, even if it was in tug infested, criminalized street like it was on the lower rings of Ba Sin Se no there was nothing like it. Summer had just started to loom over the Great city, so every night felt like a normal, hot spring day, well at least to Jin it did. Soft breezes here and there at times, but a comfortable, cool weather, nothing unbearable. Jin loved these summer night's when they hit, especially after a long days of work.

She had been making her way to the only Tea shop she knew around town, in the lower rings that is. Pao's tea shop it was called, and it was a place that if nothing else, served as a get away from her frustrations. Jin considered the thought, should she get a cup of tea tonight? Well today had been her pay day, so there was enough money in her pocket for plenty of tea. Besides, the caffeine in it would keep her awake the rest of the long walk home, even if it was a gorgeous night.

Jin wasn't eager to get to her destination though, Pao's didn't close until midnight and she still had plenty of time. Her echoing footsteps pierced the wind as she moved about, her legs brushing her plain long green and yellow trimmed earth kingdom dress. No Jin would enjoy the walk; there was nothing else to do tonight anyway.

If nothing else, she would think about stuff that happened to her for the last few days. Jin's eyes immediately widened with shock a particular incident last night at about the same time. She might have been dreaming but she was sure she saw giant beast _flying_ above the city. It had landed somewhere inward and disapeared. Maybe she was just fatigued from work and was starting to see things; after all it wasn't new for her to day dream.

'A flying creature' the thought wasn't as farfetched because there were in fact flying beast, like a vulture-bee, the problem was this thing was huge, even upon glancing from a distance it was still pretty big. Needless to say, Jin hoped that she was dreaming, or out of it yesterday night. A giant flying beast hovering the skies of Ba Sin Se didn't make her feel too safe walking alone at night, maybe someone else saw it too?

With that last thought, Jin realized she had arrived at the tea shop. She shook her head off these troublesome conspiracies and made her way inside. The smell of tea was in the air, and it smelled delightfully good.

Jin smiled at the surprisingly full house she had before her but shrugged it off and made her way to an empty table by the corner of the shop, the only one. Her mouth was a little dry from walking, signaling it was the perfect time to drink a cup of green tea.

"May I take your order miss" a strange old man with a white beard and a calm smile asked her.

Jin stared at him for a bit and then stopped herself, realizing she was being a little rude "Oh yes I'm sorry, I'll take one cup of green leaf tea please" she added her own friendly smile as well.

The strange man, whose mane was Iroh, had a few other orders ready and was about to serve them when he saw the young girl sit by the corner, she had a few bangs in her eyes and looked troubled despite her smile "You look like you have something on your mind young lady, how about Jasmine it's delicious and it helps with bad memories"

"Oh alright then, I'll have one jasmine instead please" Jin agreed with her finger in the air and a tired expression on her features.

"Coming right up, one Jasmine for one lovely young girl" the old Tea maker almost sang and waved his arms from across his chess outwardly in a linear motion, making Jin giggle as he did so.

"Uncle Mushi, we need more tea at the kitchen!" it was the voice of none other than Prince Zuko.

"I'm coming!"

Upon hearing the voice, she looked past the old master and saw another new face. It was a man alright, with the most polished face she had ever seen, tough looking chin, high cheek bones and an interesting hair do too.

'O wow he's cute' Jin thought, ogling him from her seat.

His eyes were what took her breath away from her lungs, a fiery yellow tint that blended with the lit candles attached to walls, glowing with intensity, she could melt under such fierce stare. And then there was that scar, it was the only thing that stood out of place in his features. It looked old and wrinkly, how could he had possible gotten such a horrible burn?

They walked back to the kitchen and her trance was lost, there was definitely something different about that boy, no one that she knew look like him, he must be a foreigners or from a different section of the city.

She would have continued day dreaming about him had the drool falling downhill from her mouth not woken her, how embarrassing! She quickly wiped her mouth and with her sleeve cleaned the table off of it.

Sighting, Jin hoped no one noticed her, and smiled yet again. There was no way she was leaving anytime soon, Oh no there were a few more couple of tea cups in her mind tonight.

* * *

An old man took another sip of the delicious nectar made out of leaves, steaming with an intoxicating odor of hot green tea. The man sniffed after drinking it and replied in joy "this is the best tea in the entire city"

Iroh who was serving him tea was delighted "The secret ingredient is love" Zuko slapped his hand on his face in frustration.

From afar, Jin kept stealing glances at Zuko's direction every now and then. She didn't know if perhaps approaching him directly would do the trick, or if he was the type that liked to tease.

She had finally gotten him to serve her a few minutes ago, it had always been the elder of the two new employees' at the shop to have served her, until she decided she would wait for Iroh to go back into the kitchen and let the unknown boy take her fifth order.

"Hello"

"Hello, uh can I take your order" he held out a notepad close to him as he waited, Jin thought he looked even cuter.

"I'll take one Jasmine please"

It was disappointing to say the least, he didn't even look at her strait in the eyes, and that just made her think that maybe he wasn't interested in her.

But Jin be dammed if she gave up, it just wasn't in her to. Next time she ordered, she would spice it up a little, let her hair fall a little loose to the side, and her collar slip ever so slightly to reveal a bit of skin.

**WAMB**

The sound of something hitting the wall had made Jin almost dropped her empty cup of tea in surprise. The front doors were snapped opened with enough force that it almost seemed they would have broken to pieces.

"I'm tired of waiting! Those two over there are fire benders!" It was none other than Jet, and he looked furious, if not a bit psychotic, pointing a finger at both Zuko and Iroh. Of course Jin didn't know that, she was bit shock at the outburst nonetheless.

And if she wasn't scared a few seconds ago, she was now when he pulled out two long hook swords menacingly.

"I know that they're firebenders, I saw the old man heating his tea!"

Zuko and Iroh, who were busy serving tea, took a glance at each other in perplexed expressions, not a word came out of their mouth.

Two local guards a few tables ahead of Jin replied for them "He works at a Tea shop"

Jet crunched his eyes upon hearing that and looked at them "They are fire benders I'm telling you!"

Slowly Jin backed away from the table to the wall, this smelled like trouble to her and she didn't want to get caught up in a fight. Both guards stood up as well but they readied themselves, hand at the base of his sword the same one that spoke up warned "Drop you swords boy, nice and easy"

"NO" Jet shouted at them, and slowly closed in to his original two targets "you two will have to defend yourselves, and then everyone will know what you are"

The air got thick from that moment on with energy, Jet getting closer to the firebenders, reading to attack "Come on fire bend, show us what you got!"

Zuko had had enough, he might really been a fire bender but it wasn't the only thing he was, oh no not by long shot. He took hold of a guard's broadswords and held them up threatening him equally.

"So you want show huh, I'll give you one"

Jin witnessed the exchange with anxiety, no this was defiantly not going end well. She came here for a cup of hot tea and got a lot more than she bargained for, in both good and a bad way.

"Aarrrhh" the battle was on. A table flew here, and swords clashed there, it went too fast for her to see most of it. She would have been worried about Zuko's safety, had her own self not been in danger too.

Said man, Zuko, launched a table at Jet in an attempt to throw him off focused early on the fight; he didn't want this to drag on for too long if it needn't to, and using his environment as a weapons too was indeed an option.

But Jet was no a fool, he didn't spend all those years training and leading the freedom fighters for nothing, he wasn't gonna fall for that distraction.

He sliced right thru the table and jumped upwards on top of it, dashing forward for an air attack. Zuko being the wiser deflected him with omniscient usage of broadswords.

They exchanged more blows soon afterwards, neither giving away visible weakness, nor showing any sign of stopping.

And it went on like that, foreseeing an attack before it landed and effectively stopping it, Jin was no expert in the art, however she'd never seen a fight like this.

She saw Zuko glide up smoothly up another table close by where some people cowered away while Jet cut it to pieces.

"Come on, fire bend you know it's your only chance"

Zuko side stepped in just enough time, avoiding a kick to the face coming from Jet, and soon took hold of his leg with the broadswords in a cross grab motion, launching him upwards.

Nevertheless, in mid air Jet back flipped to his feet and tossed one of his hook swords at Zuko, aiming for his chess.

Zuko saw it coming at the last second and rolled right to avoid it, but just as he had recovered, his nimble opponent wall ran to him, the remaining weapon extended ready to eviscerate Zuko's head.

At that moment, milliseconds before impact, the mighty prince shifted all his strength in his body towards his legs, and giving him momentum, ran at Jet, tackling him with his elbow to the ground.

There was nothing Jet could to stop him, he took the blow and landed on his back, with Zuko standing next to him, the tip of his sword on his throat. Jet looked up a bit startled, mouth crunching yet again.

"I'll never be defeated by the fire nation!" his eyes broadened as he looked at Zuko's scared face, reminiscent his burning village in front of him,

The slaughtered villagers, the scorching heat around him, his dying mother in his arms. Hate build up inside him

"Never!"

He kicked up his feet and side tripped Zuko, getting up in one motion as he did. And again the clash of swords could be heard.

The guardsmen looked on in amazement as the battle for domination continued. They were both sure if they tried to interfere; they could very well lose a limb in the process.

Jin looked on at were Zuko was dogging and swinging, the look on his face was as determined as she thought a man's could ever get, focused on every blow, deflecting, dogging, jumping, counterattacking his opponent. So it was a surprise when he suddenly dashed in front of her.

A chair struck his broadsword and chips flew everywhere around them, Jin cried out a little and covered her eyes in terror.

But as soon as it came it was gone, she opened her eyes inspecting her surroundings. There he was, his back facing her with wood pieces surrounding them. He had saved her from an ugly and painful fate.

"Why don't we take this outside before your lunacy hurts somebody" Zuko spat at him.

All Jet did was grinned a little and tossed another chair at him "Gladly"

Zuko cut the chair to pieces again but was too late to avoid Jet's powerful kick that fallowed to the chess, sending him rolling out the building to the outdoors, breaking the door as he did.

The people around the Tea shop fallowed them as Jet instantly ran after Zuko's trail. Jin shook herself off when they started to move about. How could she loose concentration like that? A chair had almost smashed into her!

Realization had just smacked her in the face, she could have been killed!

Outside, Mushi cried out "Please son, you're confused, you don't know what you're doing!"

Finally feeling her legs again, Jin turned her head to where the commotion was and hastily begun to move closer to the door, were everyone was crowded. Jin's slim figure had no problem passing by them all.

Her savior had just dodged another attacked aimed at his legs, and had countered with a slash right across the mad boy's body. However he himself had dodged by arching him upper body back just enough, the sword just barely missing his face by a _straw._

Jin covered her mouth horrified; he had almost been beheaded right then and there.

Taken aback, Jet recovered immediately and jumped backwards in what looked like a really impressive leap to a fountain near by, landing on top of it gracefully.

He then proceeded pointing at Zuko from afar and faced all the spectators "you see that, the fire nation is trying to silence me" then he turned around to face him after he had everyone's attention "It'll never work"

Jet tried another launch attack at Zuko, who was expecting it and had back stepped to safety. The Prince then fallowed with a sword upper cut to throw him off balance, but Jet sidestepped his vertical slash and got up right behind him while he was still distracted.

Zuko turned around with Jet but he too tried to outdone him, hackling their weapons trying to get the advantage. Their backs against one another other, swords meeting each other next to their bodies.

"You won't win unless you fire bend!" Jet teased as he stopped a hit to his arm.

"…" Zuko remained silent, if he could get him distracted enough, he can get this over with in one swipe.

From her spot, Jin was amazed; they looked like they were dancing together to the rhythm of their attacks. If they hadn't been deadly weapons for destruction she would have applauded at them. As one swirled the other would too. And with them being so close to this fountain, Jin could already picture herself and the hot stud dancing in front of the firelight fountain she liked so much.

Once again she found herself in daydream land until the Dai Li arrived at the scene

"Drop your weapons, both of you!"

Stopping, Jet and Zuko lowered their weapons and back away from each other "Arrest them, they're fire benders!" Jet pointed again at Zuko and Iroh.

Mushi then proceeded to protest in their defense "this poor boy is confused, were but simple refugees"

"This young man trashed my tea shop and assaulted my employees!" added Pao to the discussion.

Jin herself had been ready to protest and add her side of the story when the guards beat her to it "it's true sir, this young boy attacked the finest tea maker in the city"

"Aww that's so sweet" Mushi had blushed.

The Dai Li heard enough and approached Jet from behind "come with us son" replied one, but it wasn't a question. However Jet tried to resist. He swung a left behind him to where the Dai Li positioned themselves, but was instantly stopped by an earth glove.

"Wait they are fire nation! You have to believe me!" The crazy boy begun to cried out as he was taken away to a nearby ostrich-horse carriage.

But the Dai Li ignored him and was simply thrown inside "I'm telling the truth, they are fire nation!" hidden within the group of onlookers, two figures saw their friend being taken away into the night.

And so it was, that the crowded streets began to disperse and people went back to mind their own business, the two mysterious characters, a boy and a girl, retreating with them.

"Prince Zuko, are you alright?" asked the retired general to his nephew, putting hand on his shoulder.

All Zuko did was slumped his back and shoulders, dropping his weapon to the ground "I'm going home for tonight uncle" And without another word, started walking away.

Iroh shook his head; this was not what he was expecting after only a few days in Ba Sin Sei. If people started wondering about them, they would start to ask questions, and if that happened…well, it wouldn't turn out so well, for them that is.

Jin had been stuck in between the mobs of peoples as they moved about but when everything had cleared she saw only a handful of people that remained, and not the one she wanted to see.

Pao finally approached Iroh " Mushi take the rest of the night off, nobody is going to buy tea tonight anyway" He glanced back after he spoke up to his tea maker at the destroyed shop behind him.

Iroh nodded both mindfully and physically, it would be best to lay low for the night until everything quieted down, at least for one day. "When do you want us back?"

"It'll have to be in the afternoon" Iroh nodded again and bowed, leaving in the direction his nephew had gone.

One of the guards picked up the broadswords Zuko had borrowed from him and inspected them.

"That body sure knows how to duel"

Nearby, Jin finally realized Zuko had indefinitely left; there was no sign of him. She sighted deeply as she looked down is disappointment, she wanted to thank him for saving her.

'I suppose I'll just come another day, maybe tomoro-"she was stopped mid thought when she tripped on something.

"Ouch!" Jin moaned and massaged her bottom, an apron had tangled in between her feet as she was making her way home. Needless to say, she was surprise upon looking at it, it was all around her legs now.

'It must be his' there was a long cut across the bottom of the apron, signaling it useless hence why he must of disposed of it, Jin hadn't seen him take it off, it must have happened while she was trying to get a closer look at the fight.

"Young lady!" one of the guards spoke up and startled her, the guard approached her steadily and said "You should head home, after what happened tonight, I'm not sure it's safe anymore. There maybe more of those crazy's out there"

He chuckled, realizing what he just said "well, at least more so then usual, the new tea must have rattled them up"

His buddy came around behind him and pointed backwards "come on we better go too, my wife is going to wonder were I've been"

Jin waved goodbye with a smile as they left, still holding the apron. She wondered, would those guards have been a match for that crazy boy? He was pretty slick; would they have saved her if her hero hadn't been there?

"Well, at least no one got seriously hurt" Pao declared from behind her, looking at the retreating guards along with her.

"Thankfully, I'm sorry about your Tea shop though" Jin glanced back and gave him a sad smile pointing at the shop.

He looked back disappointed but waved his hand off "It's nothing I can't fix, especially now that I'm getting more customers" He had a few broken tables and even more chairs. Most of the chandeliers were intact but he would have to get a lot more tea cups.

Pao sighted, he sure was lucky to have these two new comers as his employees, one made him rich and the other could protect him from tugs.

It was clear to him though, that the boy who attacked his shop was a skilled mercenary paid for by some of his business rivals to kill his prize tea maker and disrupt his tea shop.

Oh but they weren't going to get away with it, he would inform the Dai Li about this so that they would increase security around his area in case more _incidents_ occur.

Without another thought and without realizing Jin had Lee's torn up apron in her hands, the tea shop owner walked inside huffing and started the long task of cleaning up.

Jin stared back at the lighted tea shop, wriggling her fingers around the torn fabric, she should return it.

But she didn't want to; it was torn up anyway so it was useless to them. No, she would keep it and make something out of the material for _him _later.

Alone, Jin hugged the apron to her chess and took in the scent, who would have thought the smell of tea leaves could be so romantic.

She spun a little into the empty streets giggling and sat down at the edge of the darkened fountain were the boys had been fighting a few minutes ago.

If this was love, it was a wonderful feeling. Or at least it was a crush, thinking about that boy and how he had saved her made her feel chills up her spine.

She gripped the apron even closer to her and smiled up the full moon. She had almost been smashed into a wall by a chair and she was happy. How she wished that apron was him right now, but of course it was never that easy.

Jin might not have been the pretties' girl around the city, she knew that, but she would certainly try her luck. Maybe if she was quick enough she would avoid any competition. People that saw the fight would soon spread the word about it, and there were quite a lot of people since the shop had been so crowded.

She pulled back a strand of hair from her face unconsciously, if she wanted his attention she would have to come more often to the tea shop, the tea was great anyway.

The only thing that accompanied her as she sat down thinking were the green lanterns lightening the streets, Jin shrugged her shoulders upon looking at them and got up suddenly feeling tired, the teas she consumed a while ago wearing off.

"What should I say to him…Oh I know one Jasmine please" Jin thought with a finger in her chin as she started heading home "maybe some bread crumbles too and your address would be nice" She banged her eyelashes at no one.

But she had realized what she said and her faced blanked 'a little too strait forward I think' If she wanted to get at least a date, she had to be subtle.

Maybe she should add more familiarity with him, make her intentions clear the more she came and the more she asked for him to take her order. And while she was at it, try a bit of hint now and then. Oh yes that would be subtle and he would still get the message, she hoped.

"Something like, I really like your hair, or do you work out?" in between orders and during different days, yes that would do the trick.

Jin looked up in pride; sometimes she could be so smart she impressed herself, it was a brilliant plan and-.

"Meoww!"

She had stepped on something soft and tripped, _again_.

"Aiiii!"

* * *

HAha the fates can be so nice and yet so cruel at time right. Remember Read and Review!

Note: I really liked the end, so I've chosen to keep it, that's probably the only part of the other version that was left really.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tea shop

Well now I've finally finished this chapter, yet another challenging one. But it was definitely rewarding that's for sure. This starts off with Iroh taking care of Zuko after he gets suddenly sick when he released Appa. The story fallows from there faithfully but it has a bit of of my twist there.

Also as you might have read in my other story's explanation, I have changed the last chapter, The Tale of Jin, to another of my FIVE versions I had, if you want to know why I did, go there it will tell you. Oh and don't worry, this story only has one version, so I'm NOT going to change it, lol I had my fun.

Anyway another important note: **Please be aware that (as I have mentioned repeatedly in my previous chapters) the poll is still open for whether I should make this a rated R story or keep it for kids. Also be aware that the poll closes by next chapter, because I've decided that's the chapter that would have lemony juice or not. So please share your thoughts, if you don't I will.**

Now then on with the story (No I don't own avatar, if I did there would be more action)** If you don't like, don't read simple as that.**

Alright! now why are back to the present! storywise at least :/

* * *

~A Man's Honor: The Tea Shop~

"A man that searches for happiness is always in struggle, when doubt plagues his mind, he loses himself on the way"

Iroh sat next to Zuko as his very own words echoed in his half conscious mind, he had a sad look about him.

Prince Zuko had found out the avatar was on Ba Sin Sei early yesterday when he showed him a flyer he'd found stuck to the wall. Iroh had sighted, his nephew just couldn't let go of the past no matter how different the circumstance were.

It hadn't turned out well, Zuko had somehow figured out the location of the avatar's Bison and sneaked away in the evening today, he was going to do it again. But Iroh had suspected his nephew was going to try something mischievous just when they were in the middle of moving to their new apartment, so he fallowed him.

His poor nephew held on to even the tiniest possibility that he could capture the avatar and still return home with his honor back, that he could still earn Ozai's love back and perhaps even his throne. However Iroh knew better, his brother would never accept Zuko like a son, Ozai was never forgiving and even if Zuko did bring the avatar to him, he would never have his love, and the people would always remember what happened that faithful day he defied him.

It was time to confront Zuko with the truth, Iroh would at least try to persuade him that it was him and only _him_, who could control his own honor and his destiny.

He knew were he was headed, and he would stop him before he made more mistakes.

"We have an opportunity for a better life, a chance to change and forget about the past but you can't let this go"

"Stop it uncle, I HAVE to do this!"

"No! You don't have to do anything you don't want to Prince Zuko" he pointed at him

"It's time for you to ask yourself the important questions, who are you? And what do YOU want?"

Zuko had collapse in frustration holding his head in pain, his broadswords lay forgotten next to him. Iroh could feel the pain his nephew was going thru and walked up to were he was and laid a hand on his back.

"Let it go prince Zuko"

"Uncle I...I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm so confused!"

Helping him stand up Iroh responded "with time Zuko, you will"

But Iroh hadn't realized how heavy his decision to free the Bison laid on his nephew's soul; he'd collapsed from internal exhaustion just as they had arrived to their apartment.

A grumble was heard while Zuko slept, "Mom" it was all he said before he went back to shivering.

Nodding his head, Iroh changed the blanket from Zuko's forehead with a new one.

"U-uncle, what's happening to me?" Zuko just barely managed to mumble, with eyes half opened.

"I was afraid this might happen, you are going thru a metamorphosis Zuko"

"What's that mean?"

"It means that your mind is battling with itself, between two forces that are conflicted with each other, and your body is seeking an answer, a guide desperately." He shook his head again "it will not be a pleasant experience my nephew, but when you come out of it, you will blossom to be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be"

At that last part, he smiled warmly at Zuko, he knew very well what those two forces were. Zuko was at a crossroads, at it was decision time.

"Sleep, you'll need it if you want to regain your strength"

Zuko closed his eyes after his uncle finished explaining what was going on.

So he was in conflict with himself? His last dream certainty seemed to stand by that explanation, he had so many questions he wanted answers to and yet, he knew he was the only one who could answer them.

'There's no place like home, there's no place lik-

'You will learn and suffering will be your tea-'

'My son, remember who you ar-

'Do you think we could have been frien-

'Look at you, your nothing but a banis-

'You're weak, pathetic an-

'You look tired, why don't you fire be-

"STOP!" a few birds flew off the roof of the building, Iroh was startled and almost fell off his sit.

Zuko's head pound on his ears, the pain was excruciating.

'I want the avatar, I want my honor, my throne, my father not to think Im-

'But Lee, you don't have to live with that if you don't _really_ want to-

"Prince Zuko, are you alright?" but it was too late, he had already fainted again.

* * *

The next day, Iroh had started to make his special soup, Juke to celebrate the new life they were having now in the upper ring. Today was the grand opening of his very own Tea shop, and if he should be happy about anything it would be about that.

His nephew had a rough night, tossing and turning in the mat restlessly. His dreams must have tormented him to such an extent he mumbled names in his sleep and at one point woke up startled, shouting out.

Iroh sighted over his juke, stirring it as he did, Zuko sickness was not a natural one, he was experiencing a sudden change in himself and he needed all the support he could get. In deep sleep, he convulsed, grumbled and sweated; it was not easy to witness.

But he knew it was an important moment for him, the two sides of his persona would face each other and duel over to shape his future. He hoped his teachings would influence him to make the right decision, but finding the avatar and restoring his lost honor was his life drive for the past three and a half years. His father's approval haunted his soul every moment of every day since that fateful day.

Oh how he wished he had said something on that war room, but he couldn't have conceived his brother would be that ruthless with his own flesh and blood. What horrible times those were, Iroh had made so many mistakes.

He looked out the lighted sky out his refined and fancy window, if only his circumstances were different, if only he hadn't let his son die…

If only

Iroh had to shake his head before he started remembering and cry for his beloved Lu Ten. There was no point to look back into the past except to reflect the mistakes and learn from them, Zuko and him could only move on and shape their own destiny with wisdom.

And so it was that he found himself here, in Ba Sin Sei and with a bright future ahead of them. He breathed in fresh new air to refresh his mind, yes sometimes fate worked in interesting ways.

"Good morning uncle" came the surprisingly cheery voice of a woken up prince.

"What are you making?"

"It's juke, I'm sure you wouldn't like it" Iroh was startled to see him up and so bright.

But he was surprise indeed as he grabbed a bowl that was sitting on the table next to him and with a smiled said "It smells so good, can I have some please"

Iroh glanced at him suspiciously after serving him some.

"Now that your fever is gone, you looked unusually happy"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders and sat by the large window "it's a new day uncle; we have a new apartment and today is the grand opening of your new tea shop"

He took a simple seep out of the bowl, enjoying the flavor and the sun as he did "things are looking up uncle"

Iroh kept gazing at him and another smiled swelled from his mouth, yes he had changed, his metamorphosis experience was over.

Zuko seeped his juke soup until he finished it "It's delicious uncle, just like your tea" then wiped his mouth off the residue and smiled up "can I have some more please?"

It was a pleasant change, he seemed at eased and for the first time in a really long time, Zuko had a genuine smile plastered on him, and Iroh felt special to be the one receiving it.

"Of course prince Zuko"

* * *

Jin walked in the unfamiliar streets of the Upper Ring in Ba Sin Sei, she had never been outside of the lower ring before, and everything around her was so big. It was so unlike the crowded and stuffy streets of the lower ring, everything was so spacious and the scenery was amazingly beautiful. There was a tall building here and fancy looking people there, quietly walking and chatting among themselves.

She felt like the luckiest girl in the whole city right now, Jin was actually heading to the tea shop were her crush would start to work today, in the Upper Ring! Her, a simple young girl from a low waged family, Oh the irony she felt.

Today was the grand opening of said Tea shop, and Jin wanted to be early there if she could, surprise _him _with her loyalty, she had been so happy when Lee and his uncle agreed to let her go on such a special occasion.

A dreamy sight escaped her; she had spent a month's worth of money to buy herself the dress she was currently wearing. A beautiful jade colored robe that gracefully hugged her hips and large bosom, a tint of honey colored trim around the edges of her dress, and long sleeves that grazed her arms with pictorials of traditional earth kingdom sakura trees.

The only thing she didn't changed about herself was of course her face. Jin wanted something to remain simple, she wanted something he could remember her by and besides…it wasn't like she could afford some expensive makeup after buying this dress. But buying it didn't pained her one bit, Lee had shared a bit of his life to her a few day ago, and had invited her to his new tea shop, the least she could do was look her best.

She was glad she was here; even the middle Ring had better architecture when she passed by it, but everyone there looked so busy, no one stopped for her when she asked directions until she found the large gate that led to the next Ring.

Jin held up her ticket with the address that Mushi gave her and glanced up towards another large looking building, the words 'Jasmine Dragon' held proudly in a sign on the front said it all, she had arrived.

She walked up the long set of stairs, and two maids bowed to her "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon young mistress" one said.

"Today is our grand opening; the first meal is on the house by order of the host" the other added.

"Please fallow us to a table" finally they both added and started to walk to a table by a rather big window.

Jin just dumbly nodded unfamiliar with been treated like this and fallowed. When she sat down the two maidens bowed again and went back to their post. Right after they did, Jin scanned the spacious tea shop.

She was searching for a particular someone but didn't see him yet. There were quite a few people drinking tea here she could see that, but the place was so immense no one was stuffed like at Pao's.

The atmosphere was calm, just like the rest of the city, green tapestries at the sides of the giant entrance, windows the size of a wall on Jin's room, tables covered with fine silk tapestries with enough silver eating utensils for five people. Walls painted in a soft caramel skin, pillars that stood strategically proudly throughout the building, and even a long rug that spanned from the entrance all the way to the back, deep red in color, pictorials of all kinds of animals smoothly hand sewed into it.

After inspecting some more, Jin finally gave up with a deep sight. Of course he wasn't coming to serve her like at the old tea shop, he and his uncle owned the place for spirits sakes, and they probably had servants and waiters to attend the clientele. Lee must be in the kitchen or in an office somewhere talking to very important people about his and his uncle's new business and-

He had come out of the marvel stone colored entrance at the other side of the shop with a tray full of tea cups and a pot.

Her smile widened upon glancing at him, sharp looking as always and yet humble…as she remembered.

From afar she could hear him speak to a few other costumers "Enjoy your tea, uncle will be here soon with your breakfast" he then bowed and started to make his way back.

But there was no way Jin would let him get away, with a lift up arm and spirit she waved at him.

"Lee! Over here!"

Zuko stopped half way and turned his head at the cry out to him, it was Jin.

He smiled back and made his way towards her, with tray in tow "Hello Jin, I'm glad you could make it"

Jin scanned his facial features, he looked…different to put it in simple words, almost a daunting calmness seemed to escape him, and he had a smile again. It was already contagious to her

"I'm just happy I was invited Lee" a small paused fallowed "I like your new attire Lee, you look _so_ formal" Jin blushed looking at him.

"Oh uh thanks, I like your dress too, it's elegant" Zuko looked away a bit embarrassed at the situation Jin was subjecting him to.

She giggled covering her mouth "Well Lee, I don't want to keep you from your duties, I'm sure you have quite a lot to do" the pointed at all the customers still waiting

"I'll have one-"

"Jasmine, I know" Zuko finished for her with a smile.

No sooner than he said it, the butterflies on her abdomen were back, and stronger than ever.

"I'll get right to it Jin, uncle says all your orders are free by the way" and there he went, back to the same duties he had started on a little longer than a week ago, but at a different building, when he was a different man.

And although Jin didn't know it then, prince Zuko found himself, yet again at easy with this girl.

* * *

Iroh was so proud, so happy to share this moment of success with his nephew. Zuko was his only remaining piece of his past, like he was to Zuko, who wasn't trying to kill him. They had bonded together thru the sour years at sea searching for the avatar, and although Zuko wasn't always on the right path, he had grown up so much since then. His life was so troubled by his father's hard expectations of finding said avatar that it had almost consumed him from the inside of his mind.

But he was free now, he was free to make his choices, and they were in the most perfect, safest place in the world. That is as long as no one ever found out who they were. And here they were, living in commodity and making tea!

"I am truly grateful" he whispered next to his nephew, overseeing his happy costumers

"You deserve it uncle, the 'Jasmine Dragon' will be the best tea shop in the whole city" Zuko replied at the non question

Iroh smiled at his nephew's kindness "No Zuko, I am grateful that you could share this special moment with me"

Zuko said nothing but hugged his uncle; it was a moment of family and unity, since they had no one else in this war ravished world, in which, ironically both played a big part in the past.

After they parted, Iroh glanced at the lonely girl by the window who had been sitting at the table for an hour now, drinking tea. "Say prince Zuko, why don't you accompany that lovely young girl sitting there all by herself, after all she came all the way here to see you"

With a fatherly expression, he looked back at Zuko, who was taken aback. "What! But uncle who's going to attend the costumers? I can't just sit on the job on the first day!"

Iroh laugh happily and put a hand on his back "Don't worry nephew, just for a little bit, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about" he smiled knowingly with raised eyebrows.

Zuko seemed unsure of what to do and struggled for the right words, his face making all kinds of weird looks. "I-I guess uncle"

He scratched his hair and made his way towards Jin, who had been subtly watching him from afar.

Jin had been having a great time since she arrived to the Tea building, she didn't expect not to pay for her meals so she ordered a lot of food. Her mother always said she ate too much, where that fat went she didn't know but it wasn't her stomach that was getting bigger that much she knew. And of course, she got to see him a lot more the longer she stayed here.

As the time passed by, she had devised another plan to get herself another date with Lee. She planned on staying in Ba Sin Sei for the rest of the day; the guards never did specify how long she could stay anyway. Jin wanted to ask Lee before she left the shop if they could explore the Upper Ring after work, together. He was relatively new himself too after all, and she was sure he wanted to know were everything was located.

She just needed to get close to him again, maybe another order of bread and tea? She glanced at where Zuko stood by his uncle talking, ready to order yet again when he started to move towards her on his own accord.

"My uncle says I can take a little break, if you don't mind" Zuko arrived and stood across from him.

Jin beamed and her smile elongated from side to side "Oh please, It's your tea shop Lee" She gestured at the sits.

Zuko sat across from her and Jin completely forgot about ordering again, how should she go about this?

The Fire Prince was thinking the same, but about something completely different "Listen Jin, I wanted to apologize for running away all of the sudden at the firelight fountain, it was inconsiderate of me and I'm sorry"

Now it was Jin's turn to be taken aback, her face was shocked upon the memory but soon softened back. She held a hand on top of his across the table. "Lee, that's so sweet of you, but you don't have to worry about me I understand why you left"

Zuko, who had been glancing down apologetic looked up at her, who chirped herself and giggled a little.

"I think you've had a few too many cups of tea _handsome_" Zuko blushed a little and deviously grinned with her.

"I'm the one who's been drinking too much tea? What about you _Jasmine_ _queen_" Zuko chuckled and Jin burst out in a fit of laughter.

After they finished sharing a laugh Jin spoke up "Lee, this place is so amazing, I'm so happy for you" she pointed out the place.

"Really? I think it lookes rather boring, except for the rug" Zuko shrugged

"Oh, what would you change?" Jin asked curiously.

Zuko hesitated for a moment, should he say he likes the familiarity of red? "Well, for one thing the tapestries would be more of an amber color" He pointed "and the walls would need a more lively color, something less pale"

"So you like the lively colors?" asked jin, eager to know more about him.

"I guess you could say I was kinda raised around them" Zuko carefully added.

"I like lively colors too, but my favorite one is jade, it's just appealing to me" she pointed at her dress.

An awkward silence fallowed, until Zuko remember he had a tea Pot "more tea?" he asked her.

Jin nodded eagerly as he poured some tea at her empty cup "So Lee, I hope you like it here so far, it looks like a great place to live" he stopped serving her and she took a seep.

"So far it's ok, my uncle seems particularly happy, and if he's happy here than I am" he looked at him serving tea to some wealthy women with makeup in their face, flirting with them.

"That's very kind of you to think of your uncle first Lee"

"Yeah"

Another awkward silence fallowed, and Jin thought it was time to ask the big question, Lee seemed definately calmer and happier than before, maybe he would give her a chance.

"Hey Lee, I was thinking that since you're new here, if maybe you wanted to go and look around after you finish working" she tried not to stumble with her words, but did look away a bit flustered "you know since you're going to live here from now on"

Zuko stopped and wondered for a moment, Jin had turned and brought up her best smile at him, she looked hopeful.

He remembered something his uncle had said to him once a long time ago during their travels after he had been banished, but that he hadn't appreciated at the moment "A man has the power to shape his own destiny" he said.

Jin had stopped smiling when all Zuko responded with was stare into space, he looked like he was thinking again, and it was making Jin uneasy and self-conscious.

"If he allows himself open to the possibilities" Zuko could remember him saying as they stood overlooking a basin of clouds and tall mountains in the northern Air Temple. "That there is more than one path towards the future, all he needs is the right perspective"

'The right perspective' the words echoed in his mind, Zuko closed his eyes, those troubled times lingered still in his mind, repeating what he had said to him "Are you quite done yet? The avatar isn't here, and we need to move on to the earth kingdom"

Jin was startled when he finally sighted with a heavy breath "Are you ok Lee?" she made to move her other hand to him but he stopped her on her tracks.

"I'm ok Jin, and yes I'll go to the city with you later"

But Jin saw the look he had a few moments ago, it was another look of pain, perhaps he was thinking about his past again? He was definitely in deep thought.

"Oh that's great Lee, I'll meet you outside of the shop…just like last time" Jin perked up for him.

Zuko nodded and got up after a quick smile with his tray of goods and stood aside the table.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, and uh I guess we'll talk some more at sundown?" Zuko had once again dumbly asked and scratched his hair.

"Of course silly" she giggled, then added in a provocative tone "And this time I'm not going to let you run away again"

Needless to say Zuko looked blushed for a second and swallowed down hard "Don't worry Jin, I wont" and with that he went back into the kitchen were his uncle was waiting for him.

Jin watched his sharp figure walked back with a satisfied and relaxed look, holding her chin with her hand. There was defiantly something bothering him, and it was something that caused him great grief. Jin thought about what he said to her the other day, about his troubled past.

She should expect him to remember dark pieces of it, but she didn't want to accept that for him. Lee was too young and had a bright future ahead of him here just so he could let his past haunt him. Jin would have to find a way to get rid of those memories somehow later that day. It was like permanent torn on him, and he had looked so happy just a little while ago. Maybe there was something she could do for him to make him forget, even if just a little.

A devious and somewhat embarrassing thought came across her mind. She wasn't sure if she should try it, but then again this was her one and only golden opportunity, if she was going to do it, it was now or never.

She held her pockets with her hands, there was still plenty of coins since she hadn't spend a single one today.

He hadn't rejected her and he was the one that came to her. Lee seemed comfortable around her, and they were going out again today.

Yes, this was definitely a good day, and it was about to get better.

* * *

Woo, now this chapter took a few days to make, sorry for the wait respected readers.

Now remember, next chaper is the deciding one, there may or may not be lemony drinks or lime cakes, but I've decided YOU could chouse if there would be or not. I've said this for the past two chapters now so Read and Review please with you anwer!

Oh and before I forget, if you want to review, please for the love of everything that's civilized, do so in an educated way.


End file.
